LA NOBLEZA EN UN CASTILLO INGLÉS
by adrinag1
Summary: La familia Grandchester es dueña de un suntuoso castillo al norte de Inglaterra y en verano, el público lo visita. Sin embargo, el heredero está en desacuerdo con esta tradición, pero un encuentro lo hará cambiar de opinión. Minific que participó en la Guerra Florida 2015.


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

LA NOBLEZA EN UN CASTILLO INGLÉS

En ciertos lugares históricos e importantes de Inglaterra se había vuelto una costumbre dejar que el público visitara ciertas inmediaciones de las propiedades que en otro momento, se considerarían privadas. Así que no era de sorprenderse que muchas personas de la realeza inglesa permitieran que los turistas visitaran sus castillos que en algún momento, fueron sitios históricos importantes y que aún conservaban mucho de su legado.

Tal era el caso de un imponente lugar que se encontraba al norte de Inglaterra, no muy lejos de la frontera con Escocia. Este majestuoso castillo había sido el lugar que varios directores tanto de cine como televisión, habían elegido a lo largo de los años como escenario para muchas de sus historias. Pero lo que muy pocos sabían era que dicha propiedad había pertenecido a una familia noble por muchas generaciones y que actualmente, uno de sus más ilustres propietarios era el mismísimo Duque de Grandchester.

Durante el verano, la afamada familia acostumbraba pasar las vacaciones en su suntuosa villa en Escocia alejados del mundo, mientras que los numerosos visitantes recorrían varias de las salas y los hermosos jardines de su propiedad. No obstante, uno de sus miembros no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esto y en incontables ocasiones, Richard Grandchester tuvo que explicarle a su hijo que al permitir estas visitas, compartían con el mundo parte misma de la herencia de la nación. Sin embargo, para el joven heredero esta era una costumbre de su familia que no acababa de entender y que en sí, la veía tan sólo como una invasión a su privacidad.

No importando las numerosas veces en que Terry se había quejado con respecto a este asunto con su padre, el duque continuaba adelante con la tradición y solamente le era permitido a su hijo volver a la propiedad cuando la temporada de vacaciones de verano terminaba. Así, todos en la familia retornaban al comenzar los primeros días de otoño, cuando ya no se tuvieran a los visitantes rondando por el castillo.

No obstante, en ese verano en particular, Terrence estaba aburrido en su villa en Escocia y sin importarle desobedecer a su padre, se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un viaje sin que nadie se enterara. Por lo que dando como excusa la de que viajaría por unos días a Edimburgo para encontrase con unos amigos, subió a su auto y manejó en dirección a la autopista para luego llegar a la que era su casa...al castillo mismo.

Como a eso del mediodía, el joven duque arribaba a la entrada misma del lugar y descubrió con asombro que ese día en particular, no se veía a la vista la gran cantidad de visitantes que se esperaba debido a que estaba un tanto nublado y amenazaba con llover. Feliz ante la perspectiva de que no serían muchos los desconocidos que rondaran por su propiedad, Terry se aventuró por los jardines que eran sus favoritos. Así que después de caminar por un buen rato, decidió sentarse en una de las bancas y se dedicó a deleitarse del clima...lo hacía junto con las numerosas flores que estaban en pleno apogeo. Al disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad del lugar, el muchacho no acababa de comprender el porqué su familia insistía en perderse de tan agradable temporada en su casa, en aras de complacer a meramente extraños.

Sin embargo, al momento justo de cerrar los ojos para dedicarse a disfrutar plenamente de su entorno, una voz lo sacaría de su ensimismamiento para preguntarle,  
-Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra la fuente principal?-  
-...- al abrir los ojos con actitud arrogante ante quien osaba molestarlo, se toparía con unas orbes que adornaban el dulce rostro de una chica, la cual llevaba puesta una gabardina roja para la lluvia y que también curiosamente, la adornaban unas coletas.

Desconcertado por unos instantes, se dedicó a mirar de frente a la desconocida que tenía un mapa en sus manos y parecía estar perdida...era curioso verla porque al tiempo que ella le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa, pareciera que no solamente lo hacía con sus labios, sino con la mirada misma. En cuanto se recuperó de la primera impresión, el joven se puso de inmediato de pie para extender su mano y tomar el mapa; sin decirle nada, se dedicó a mirarlo y al cabo de unos segundos le estaba señalando el lugar que buscaba. La joven al ver que no se encontraba lejos, se lo agradeció al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta para dirigirse en la dirección a donde Terry le había indicado.

Para entonces, el joven se giraría por completo para admirar a la chica que en esos momentos se alejaba. Había algo en ella que le pareció diferente de cuánta chica había conocido en el pasado y mientras se preguntaba qué es lo que era, siguió con la mirada a la joven que parecía estar sola hasta que desapareció por uno de los portales. Un tanto intrigado con este encuentro, Terry volvió a tomar su lugar y se quedaría ahí por un rato más.

Por su parte, Ana caminaba felizmente por los alrededores disfrutando del bellísimo jardín. La chica se encontraba en un viaje de una semana por el país y cuando estaba disfrutando de algunos días en Escocia, decidió tomar un tour que la llevaría al norte del país inglés en donde una de la más importantes atracciones era visitar este famoso castillo. Como a su grupo se le habían dado un par de horas para recorrer la propiedad, la joven visitó primeramente los interiores y luego se apresuró para caminar por los alrededores en caso de que lloviera, ya que no quería perdérselos en caso dado de que empeorara el clima a mitad de la tarde.

Al llegar a su destino, sus ojos no dieron crédito a la que veían: habían tres grandes estanques que estaban a desnivel y cada uno de ellos tenía un sistema hidráulico que de tanto en tanto, lanzaban potentes chorros de agua hacia arriba, los cuales estaban sincronizados con los demás, ofreciendo un magnífico espectáculo. Además, lo adornaban a los lados extensos corredores que bajaban en espiral y que estaban cubiertos por arbustos que simulaban en un largo túnel que descendía, haciendo que en cada vuelta se tuviera una vista diferente y majestuosa del lugar. En verdad que los dueños de la propiedad se habían molestado en planear un espectáculo único en los jardines para los visitantes.

De esta manera, cuando Ana ya había terminado de recorrer las inmediaciones de la fuente, la casa en el árbol y los rosedales junto a las puertas de hierro al otro lado del parque, el cielo se había nublado por completo y se dejaron sentir los primeros indicios de la lluvia. Como a la joven no le gustaba llevar un paraguas, se cubrió entonces con la gorra de su gabardina y con toda la calma del mundo, comenzó su andar hacia donde se hallaba la cafetería...estaba disfrutando mucho de la caminata bajo lluvia y cubierta bajo las inmensas copas del bosque aledaño.

Para cuando se resguardó de la lluvia en la calidez del interior, la cafetería estaba casi desierta, ya que para entonces muchos de los visitantes se habían marchado y seguramente se encontraban en la entrada principal; era ahí donde se localizaban un par de tiendas en donde se podrían adquirir algunos recuerdos del lugar. Como a Ana no le interesaban mucho las compras, se dirigió hasta una de las mesas junto a uno de los ventanales y colocando sus cosas en la silla, se dirigió hasta el encargado para pedir una bebida caliente...con la caminata, se encontraba casi totalmente empapada y tenía algo frío. Luego, quitándose la mojada gabardina, se dedicó a escribir unas postales al tiempo que saboreaba de su té muy cerca de la chimenea.

Después de un rato, la chica quiso comprar algún aperitivo para llevar y comer durante el largo camino de regreso a Edimburgo, pero al dirigirse de nueva cuenta al mostrador, grande sería su sorpresa al encontrarse de nueva cuenta con el atractivo joven que había visto hacía unas horas. Así que sonriéndole de nuevo, se acercó hasta él para preguntarle si había disfrutado del día. En cuanto la vio, Terry se volvió a mirarla un tanto desconcertado... generalmente las chicas se sentían intimidadas por su apariencia y estatus, apartándose de él o simplemente se le lanzaban de manera coqueta y descarada a sus pies. Extrañamente, pareciera que esta jovencita era diferente a todas.

Así que asumiendo que ella no tenía la más remota idea de quién era él, aprovecharía el momento para entablar una plática,  
-¿Es tu primera visita a este lugar?-  
-Sí y me alegra mucho el haber venido...¡es realmente hermoso!-  
-Es una lástima que vinieras cuando está lloviendo, se aprecia mejor cuando el cielo está despejado... mojarse no es lo ideal si se quieren visitar los jardines- le diría él al notar su cabello húmedo.  
-Creo que me gusta más de esta manera- respondió ella ante el asombro del joven -me imagino que cuando está soleado debe haber muchos visitantes, por eso creo que lo disfruté mucho más de esta manera. Además, el haber visto los alrededores con la neblina de la lluvia, le dio un toque especial que me resulta un tanto irreal...-

Desconcertado ante la respuesta que lo tomó por sorpresa, le preguntó de inmediato para no quedarse con la duda,  
-¿Quieres decir qué prefieres mojarse con tal de ver algo único?-  
-Así es...no todos los días se puede ver algo que es inusual, ¿no lo crees así?...además, te aseguro que valió mucho la pena- le dijo al tiempo que una amable sonrisa se dibujaba en ese peculiar rostro que continuaba desconcertando al joven inglés y al que aparentemente, no podía dejar de ver...dejándolo sin saber qué más decirle.

No obstante, el mágico momento fue interrumpido por el soñar de unas campanillas. Eran del reloj que ya marcaban la hora y fue entonces que Ana se volvió a mirar el suyo en la muñeca de su mano para darse cuenta de que era el momento de regresar al autobús. Seguramente para entonces el guía ya los estaría esperando a la entrada. Así que mirando nuevamente a Terry, agregó diciendo,  
-Parece que es la hora de que me vaya, mi visita ha terminado y tengo que regresar...-  
-Es una lástima, me hubiera gustado que charlásemos más.-  
-Tal vez sea en otra ocasión...-  
-¿Te hospedas cerca de aquí?-  
-...- ella sólo negó suavemente con la cabeza y sonriendo de lado.

Fue en ese momento que ambos supieron que este era el adiós y que tal vez no volverían a verse. Así que tomando unos bocadillos, Ana se alejó para dirigirse hasta el mostrador para pagar. Luego se volvió hasta la mesa donde estaban sus pertenencias para tomar su gabardina y ponérsela, dirigiéndose entonces hasta Terry para despedirse,  
-Tengo que irme...fue un gusto el poder platicar contigo- y extendiendo su mano, la estrechó sinceramente para luego darse la media vuelta y encaminarse a la entrada. Mientras tanto, él continuaba mirándola de una manera particular y diferente...era extraño, estar con ella le daba una sensación de serenidad, como cuando se está con una buena amistad, y extrañamente era una que jamás había experimentado antes. Terry no era una persona que intimara fácilmente con las personas.

Al llegar a la entrada, Ana se dio cuenta que ya estaba lloviendo de nueva cuenta, así que mirando hacia arriba se abrochó la gabardina acomodándose también la capucha; pero justo cuando estaba por salir, se volvió para mirar al joven duque y con la más encantadoras de las sonrisas, finalmente le dijo,  
-Muchas gracias por haberme permitido disfrutar de tan linda experiencia en este maravilloso lugar, créeme que jamás olvidaré mi visita aquí y todo lo que sucedió hoy- y diciendo esto, salió por la puerta para desaparecer bajo la lluvia que para ese momento, había comenzado a arreciar.

Terry solamente pudo levantar su mano para despedirse y aún desconcertado con sus últimas palabras, se fue a sentar a la misma mesa que previamente ella había ocupado. Distraído mientras pensaba lo que significaba todo aquello que ella le había dicho y el porqué le agradeció, notó entonces que ella había olvidado su mapa sobre la mesa. Sin embargo al tomarlo, una postal que estaba en medio, cayó al piso y en cuanto la levantó, se dio cuenta que tenía algo escrito.

Pensó en ir a buscarla para entregársela, pero justamente algo llamó su atención: su apellido estaba escrito entre esas líneas y sin poder evitarlo, con curiosidad se dedicó a leerlas,  
"-Mi querida amiga, no sabes lo hermoso que es este lugar y en verdad que es una lástima que no pudieras venir conmigo. En especial cuando pude conocer al dueño mismo del castillo. Así es y aunque no lo creas, cuando estaba en los jardines ¡conocí al mismísimo Terruce Grandchester! Sé bien lo que estás pensando, pero te diré que aunque muchos lo consideren un joven antipático y arrogante, a mí no me lo pareció y es más, creo es muy agradable. Considero que la gente no debería criticarlo como lo hace, porque sólo un corazón noble y generoso es capaz de sacrificar el privilegio de disfrutar de esta maravilla en privado, para compartirlo con los demás. Te aseguro que jamás lo olvidaré lo que he vivido en este día.-"

Levantando la mirada con asombro, Terry se dio cuenta del significado de esas palabras...¡ahora lo entendía!...con esa mirada tan especial, Ana le había estado agradecido por algo que él ni siquiera había hecho. Entonces se percató que aquella chica en verdad creía en él y en su buena voluntad, a pesar de que no tenía nada que ver y muy al contrario, se había opuesto rotundamente desde el principio a que otros también disfrutasen de lo que él consideraba suyo. Por primera vez en su vida, el joven heredero se estaba dando cuenta de lo importante que es compartir con otros y de lo mucho que significaba para los demás poder visitar su propiedad.

Aunque se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar para tratar de alcanzarla, no pudo llegar a tiempo y solamente pudo observar con frustración bajo la lluvia como el autobús ya se alejaba a toda prisa. Al darse cuenta de que había llegado tarde, Terry se recriminó por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que esa chica le decía indirectamente con sus gestos y resignándose, se dedicó entonces a contemplar pensativo la postal. Con cierto asombro, reconoció entonces lo equivocado que había estado antes y dibujando una sonrisa de lado, meditó en algo más...y es que con esta singular experiencia, había comprendido del todo las intenciones que su padre siempre trató de hacerle entender.

Esa misma noche del encuentro, Terry volvió de nueva cuenta a su Villa en Escocia y al regresar, habló con su padre a la mañana siguiente para disculparse por haber sido tan negativo con respecto a las visitas al castillo. El Duque jamás supo a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que había sucedido para que su hijo finalmente aceptara el compartir su propiedad con el público, ya que su cambio sucedió de una manera tan radical y literalmente, se dio de la noche a la mañana. Desde ese día, el joven heredero aprendió la lección y con el paso del tiempo, fue aceptando cada vez más la tradición hasta el punto que la terminó apoyándola por completo.

Sin embargo, para cuando el siguiente verano ya estaba en su apogeo en el suntuoso castillo, en más de una ocasión se llegó distinguir a Terry que caminaba con una gran sonrisa por los jardines para asombro de quienes lo reconocieron. Aparte de querer disfrutar de su estación favorita en su propiedad, lo estaba haciendo con la intención de que por coincidencia y sólo tal vez, se volviera a encontrar con aquella chica que le había abierto los ojos a una nueva manera de pensar.

Así que el día en que se cumplía exactamente un año desde ese singular y especial encuentro, al joven Grandchester se le vio sentado en la misma banca disfrutando del apacible día y mirando de vez en cuando a aquella postal que guardaba en su saco...con esas breves palabras, entendió que sólo un noble corazón podría compartir lo suyo para el beneplácito de otros...esa era la lección que había aprendido de una persona que no solamente llegó a su vida de manera fortuita y breve, sino que también estuvo ahí para dejar una sublime marca en su interior que duraría para siempre.


End file.
